


drumsticks

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [10]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (bc some fluff at the end!!), Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Impact Play, Incorrect use of Drumsticks, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Sub Brian May, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: brian acts out and gets punished for it.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	drumsticks

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!! sorry for getting so off track w this challenge, i'm doing my best! my prompts for this one were "on tour" and "impact play" so i came up w/ this! i hope u like it!! let me know ur thoughts!

brian is tired.

they’ve been touring for months with hardly a day off between shows. they’re  _ so _ close to being done, but brian is at the end of his rope. his patience is wearing thin and he can barely manage to get himself out of bed in the morning knowing he’s going to have to push through another soundcheck that very well may be full of arguments, play another show during which he’ll play the same songs over and over, fight the other three for a spot in the shower, and struggle to fall asleep.

it’s not that brian doesn’t  _ like  _ touring; he loves it, really. it just becomes tedious when it’s all they do for months on end with no break. he knows he’s not the only one who feels that way; burnt out and homesick and desperate to spend some time apart. at this point in the touring process, roger is prone to breaking drumsticks, john has walked out of soundchecks in a huff only to have roger walk out after him to talk him into coming back, and freddie has entirely lost his enthusiasm for wearing frivolous outfits onstage. 

brian isn’t immune to outbursts; he’s just as bad as any of them are, but his forte is getting snippy and acting like a brat to his bandmates. it never goes over well; at worst it’s caused days of the silent treatment and passive aggression, and at best he gets punished for it.

apparently when he acts out today, roger is feeling lenient, horny, or most likely both, because he manages to talk john down from practically kicking brian out of the band in exchange for a spanking. a spanking is something that brian barely considers a punishment anymore, seeing as he quite likes them and a healthy 95% of his spankings end in an orgasm.

now, bent over the arm of the surprisingly plush leather couch in the dressing room, brian can feel that roger has a different plan. he isn’t quite sure what yet, but he’s been waiting here for roger to do something,  _ anything,  _ for far too long. he feels the blonde’s presence behind him, looming dangerously, and it’s making goosebumps break out on his skin. freddie is watching from a chair he’s pulled up against the wall a few meters from the couch. john had been there before roger had sent him off on some sort of mission that he refused to tell brian about. all brian knows is that he’d heard whispering behind him and then john was out the door, leaving it open for an uncomfortably long moment before freddie had kicked it closed behind him. 

john has been gone for a good 3 minutes; brian’s been counting the seconds since the door closed. he feels so exposed like this-- freddie watching him, roger standing just behind him, his own jeans and pants pulled down to his knees hastily. he feels so much more revealed like this than he ever has completely naked. it feels rushed and frantic and embarrassing, having his ass out while his boyfriends are fully clothed, just waiting for john to return, and he loves it. it makes his stomach flip in the best possible way, and he’s getting so hard just from the anticipation. he counts his blessings that roger and freddie can’t see how he’s chubbing up against the arm of the couch, as it would only lead to relentless teasing (not that he would  _ really _ mind if it did).

the sound of the door opening and john’s breathless voice panting “got ‘em” brings brian’s attention away from his counting and back to the room.

“thank you, john,” roger says, and brian can hear the smirk in his voice. it takes him another moment of intent listening to pick up on the sound of wood clacking against itself.  _ roger’s drumsticks. _

the plan hits him like a ton of bricks and makes a shiver roll down his spine. he fights to keep a whine from escaping his mouth as he realizes  _ roger is going to spank him with his drumsticks. _ his eyes slip closed. he’s never been so excited to be spanked in his  _ life.  _

“have you figured it out yet, brian?” roger practically purrs behind him. brian nods eagerly, and he hears john chuckle. it makes him flush and whimper quietly. he ducks his head, letting his curls form a sort of curtain to hide his red face.

behind him, roger grabs a handful of his hair and pulls, hard enough to make brian whine and buck his hips forward against the arm of the couch without meaning to. his head snaps up when roger yanks again, showing the desperation written on his face to john and freddie. brian’s cock throbs when he sees john standing there, looking close to completely uninterested with one of his legs propped against the wall. brian is on display for him, and it seems as though he couldn’t care less. freddie, too, puts on a convincing show of being indifferent to what’s going on, sitting cross-legged in his chair and examining his nails, only flicking his gaze up to look at brian every once in a while. it makes brian feel a little dizzy, how good they are at acting like they don’t care; it’s almost as though they truly don’t, the thought of which makes humiliation pool in his stomach. his cock is  _ aching.  _

roger lets go of brian’s hair, allowing his head to fall again. “what are your colors?” he prompts, voice firm despite the care and love of the question itself. brian feels his heart speed up. he  _ really  _ loves roger. he really loves  _ all  _ of them.

“green for keep going, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” brian recites easily. the words have been burned in his brain after months, years, close to a decade now of doing this with his boys. his heart swells again, and he has to take a deep breath to keep himself in the moment.

“do you think you can handle this?” roger asks, tapping his drumsticks together lightly to indicate what he’s talking about. brian nods rapidly. it’s the first time they’ve ever used drumsticks, but they’ve used just about everything else-- floggers, rulers, canes, belts, plastic hangers in a pinch, hell, even birches. he’s pretty confident he can handle this. in fact, the more he thinks about it the more he finds it odd that they  _ haven’t  _ used them before.

he doesn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, because then roger is asking if he’s ready and he’s nodding before his brain can catch up. his whole body goes tight with anticipation, and then…

brian hears the hit before he feels it. the sound itself is sharp and harsh, but it’s nothing compared to the fierce sting that follows immediately after. it’s biting and brutal and he can tell roger’s put his full strength into it, and he’s  _ much  _ stronger than john or freddie. his legs feel like jelly, and he’s thankful that he can put his full weight against the couch.

“what’s your color, brian?” roger asks, his tone still strict, but this time the gentleness comes through more.

“ _ green,”  _ brian moans, strangled and desperate. it hurts  _ so  _ bad, it’s sharp and bruising ( _ literally _ , brian thinks, letting arousal cloud his mind as he imagines the marks that will be left), and he  _ loves  _ it. he loves it more than anything else he’s ever been hit with, and he’s not sure if it’s due to the implement itself or the situation or both, but either way, it makes him feel lightheaded.

roger brings the drumstick down again with the same amount of force, and brian gasps so hard it almost hurts his throat. it stings worse than the first one had, and brian manages to wonder if it’ll hurt worse with each hit, no matter where it’s placed. the thought makes him shiver as his hips buck forward into the couch again. the movement makes him whimper, and he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but do it again. he stills his hips before anyone notices, though. he still has enough coherency to know that would surely get him in trouble.

“still green?” roger murmurs behind him. brian nods quickly, frantically, because he  _ is,  _ he can’t even stand waiting for it.

this time the hit is lower, right where his thighs meet his ass, and it stings worse than the other two had. a near-shout rips from his throat, and his legs wobble. his hips rut forward again, and the shout turns into a moan that he barely manages to bite off before it becomes obvious that it’s not just the spanking that’s getting him off. his whole backside feels hot and burning all over, and he fucking  _ loves  _ it. 

roger checks in with brian again, asking for his color quietly, and brian replies ‘green’ as frantically as ever. roger brings the drumstick down again, and this time brian can feel that it’s diagonal. another moan rips itself from his throat, his hips bucking forward against the faux leather again. he manages a glance over to freddie and john, squirming when he sees them. 

freddie is hard in his jeans, eagerly leaning forward to get a better look. john somehow manages to look nonchalant as ever, though his eyes are wide and he’s straining in his pants. when he notices brian’s eyes on him, john quirks an eyebrow and smirks at him.

“don’t think i don’t notice you humping the couch like a desperate whore,” he sneers, narrowing his eyes and setting his harsh gaze on where brian’s hips meet the arm of the couch. brian realizes after a moment that this time, his hips never stilled after the first movement, and he’s still grinding against it like his life depends on it. a whine catches in his throat, but he can’t bring himself to stop, it’s just so  _ good.  _ little moans catch in his throat every time he brings his hips forward. he knows they’re all watching him, he can  _ feel  _ their eyes on him, but it just eggs him on.

he feels himself leaking against the couch, making the faux leather slick. his cock slides easily against the material now, and he just can’t stop, he can’t he can’t he  _ can’t-- _

and then roger brings the drumstick down on his ass again, forming an X with the other diagonal mark. it stings and burns and makes him squirm, and the spot where the two strikes intersect hurts so bad it makes his toes curl, but his hips still move frantically against the couch as he whimpers and moans. the pain only turns him on more, and his cock throbs as he ruts helplessly against the couch.

behind him, roger spanks him again, harder this time than before. roger is so much stronger than john or freddie, and it  _ hurts,  _ it’s the best kind of pain. before brian knows what’s happening, he feels heat beginning to burn in his stomach as he ruts against the couch.

“i’m…” he gasps, struggling to form the words, but roger doesn’t seem to care. he just brings the drumstick down on brian’s ass again, harder than ever before, and that’s it.

brian writhes and lets out a loud, rasping moan as he comes, dirtying the material of the couch. he feels like he’s floating; it’s the hardest he’s come maybe  _ ever,  _ and his whole body is buzzing with it, from his scalp to the tips of his fingers all the way down to his feet. 

brian’s hips buck sporadically as he rides his orgasm out. his eyes flutter shut while he catches his breath. he hears footsteps on the carpeted floor, and then there’s hands stroking his hair and back while roger coos praises at him. a blissful grin graces his face, and he finally allows himself to be cared for and loved for the first time in what feels like forever. 

suddenly, brian notices that the tension has slipped from his body. a dopey giggle escapes his lips. 

_ perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) i'd love to have you! i also take requests!!


End file.
